Babyteeth
by Prinzessin Kiwi
Summary: Inu-chan loses his first tooth.


_**Title: Babyteeth**_

_**Author: Prinzeßin Kiwi(originally Ookami Hime Suriya)**_

_**Original Anime/Manga: InuYasha**_

_**Type(s): Cannon, Oneshot**_

_**Genre(s): Friendship, Children's, General**_

_**Content Rating: K/All**_

_**Summary: Inu-chan loses his first tooth.**_

_**Dedicated to: Tini-Chan and Tweak.**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no claim to it.**_

In the garden of the Inu no Taishou no Azuma (east), sat a small, inu hanyou. Even though the day seemed perfect, the pup still looked like he wanted to cry.

Which is exactly what he did.

The heartbroken cries of the hanyou echoed in the courtyard causing the maids to look up from their work and cover their ears. Also hearing the cries, were two other pups who rushed over to their friend.

"Wassa matter Inu-chan?" asked the young girl. At three years, her most important person was the pup in front of her, and her small heart ached with every wail from him.

"Yeah, come one Inuyasha, tell us what's wrong, or we can't help you!" the older boy demanded, not handling the situation well. He didn't live in this palace and wasn't used to other boys his age that weren't ookami.

"Kouga-chan! Be nice to Inu-chan, he's sad!" the girl scolded before turning back to her friend. "Now wassa matter, Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha stopped crying, still sniffling, he held his hand out to the younger girl. In his palm, was a tiny, bloody fang.

The girl gasped and grabbed it, holding it close to her face to get a better look at it.

"Is it _your_ toof, Inu-chan?" she asked.

"'Course it is 'Gome! Whos elses would it be?" Kouga said.

The two suddenly looked at Inuyasha when he sniffled again, both silent, waiting for an explanation.

"I...I donno why, but my tooth just, just fell out! And now I only have one fang! See?" Inuyasha opened his mouth wide and gestured to the gap where his tooth once was.

Kouga and Kagome both looked at the fang in Kagome's hand, then at each other and felt their own teeth to check for any looseness.

All three pups suddenly looked behind them when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hahaoya!" Inuyasha screamed as he attached himself to his mother.

Izayoi held her boy as he cried, and asked the other two children what the problem was. Kagome then handed Izayoi the tooth.

With this Izayoi understood what the problem was and she looked at her son, still in her arms. "Is this all? You lost a tooth?"

Inuyasha nodded sadly, then looked confused when his mother began laughing.

"Silly, losing a tooth is nothing to cry about! Everyone loses their teeth when they're little!"

The children looked at each other puzzled. Why would people need to lose their teeth?

"How comes, Izza-chan?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi invited the children to come sit around her and waited until they were comfortably before she started to speak. "Everyone has two sets of teeth: baby teeth, and adult teeth. When you are born, you don't have any teeth, unless of course you are a certain type of youkai, in which case none of this applies to you. Anyways, when you are a baby, you grow teeth, and they are called your baby teeth. Then when you get older your baby teeth fall out, because underneath are the adult teeth waiting to grow. See Inuyasha, feel the hole where your tooth was." Inuyasha used his tounge to feel the gap, and gasped when he felt the tip of a new one coming in.

"I feel it!" he yelled.

Kouga smiled, then nudged Izayoi with a finger. "Will I lose _my_ baby teeth too?" he asked. Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"I think so".

Kagome pondered this for a moment then exclaimed, "I want to lose my teef now! Den Inu-chan an' me will bof have Gwown up teef!" She then began to wiggle her fang a bit to loosen it.

"No, no! Kagome-chan, you shouldn't do that!" Izayoi yelled, grabbing the girls wrist.

"How comes?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Well..I..I don't really know, but I don't think you should pull out your own teeth before they're ready." Izayoi explained.

Kagome felt her tooth again, then her eyes widened when she tasted blood. She inserted a finger into her mouth, and wiggled it around a bit before she found what she was looking for.

"Too late!" Kagome smiled a bloody smile, and showed off a gap where her tooth was. In her hands was a very small, very bloody, baby tooth.

Izayoi gave an exasperated sigh and stood up. "I think I'm going to get your mother, Kagome-chan. She'll want to know what happened to you." She began to walk towards the palace, leaving the children to do what they wanted.

Izayoi entered a lavish room, and approached the two women within.

"Izayoi-chan! Did you find out what happened?" Shiori asked from her chair.

"Yes Izayoi-san, that was your son wasn't it? He's alright?" Asked the other woman.

"Hai, hai, Inuyasha is fine. But Shiori, Aoi, you'll never guess why he was crying!"

"Why?" Aoi inquired, as the other woman leaned forward eagerly.

"Well," Izayoi started, taking a seat next to Shiori, "Inuyasha, appears to have lost his first baby tooth"

Shiori squealed loudly. "Awwwww! That's so cute!"

Aoi looked at her curiously, then shrugged and looked back at Izayoi. "And that made him cry?"

"Yup" Izayoi answered. She looked at Shiori then and smirked. "Also, Kagome decided that she _also_ wanted to lose a tooth, and she went and pulled one out".

Shiori stopped her girlish giggling and thought about that. "Why would she do that?" she asked.

"I have _no_ idea" Izayoi said.

"Oh dear" Aoi stood, "If Kagome _and_ Inuyasha lost their teeth, that means Kouga is going to want to lose his as well"

Shiori and Izayoi looked at each other and grinned, then rushed out after the youkai woman.

As the three women approached the spot where their children played, they were suddenly attacked by said children as they rushed to attach themselves to their mothers, all sharing identical smiles, each missing a fang.

Aoi sighed and ran a hand over her face before she gave a laugh and picked up her son.

Shiori and Izayoi both sweat dropped and held their children as well. Shiori giggled and gave Kagome a kiss on the nose, "Well, at least no one's crying now!"


End file.
